Primero de febrero
by Pandora Von Christ
Summary: A Liu Fei Long usualmente no le gustaban los postres. Pero una sonrisa embelleció su hermoso rostro esa noche cuando vio las doradas tartas de huevo en esa caja. Este bien podría ser el regalo más barato que había recibido en su vida, pero sería uno que siempre recordaría. (Traducción).


¡Hola!

En vista de que hoy es el cumpleaños del dragón más exquisito de todos, decidí subir este fic que fue publicado hace algunos años por Faye (2009 exactamente).

 **Disclaimer:** La historia, al igual que los personajes, no me pertenece. Viewfinder pertenece a Yamane Ayano y esta historia, que es una traducción, pertenece a **Faye C** **(kajornwan)** , quien muy amablemente me ha dado su aprobación para traducirla.

 **Nombre del original:** **February First** by **Faye C**. (Lo pueden encontrar en su cuenta en Livejournal).

Este fic fue publicado en Amor Yaoi hace tiempo, mucho tiempo.

* * *

 **Primero de Febrero**

Era lunes* por la mañana. Fei Long se levantó temprano, como de costumbre. No se había dado cuenta de que era su cumpleaños hasta que encontró una pequeña caja envuelta en un brillante papel rojo sobre su tocador. Debajo de la caja estaba una pequeña tarjeta dirigida a él, escrita con letra de niño.

 _«¡Feliz cumpleaños, Fei-sama!»._

Una tenue sonrisa apareció en el rostro del líder de la tríada mientras abría su primer regalo del día. Nunca se había interesado realmente por su cumpleaños, no al menos desde que se había convertido en el líder de Baishe. Cientos de regalos inapreciables, desde un árbol hecho enteramente de jade hasta maletas repletas de dinero, le habían sido enviados para celebrar este acontecimiento. Pero cada pretencioso regalo tenía un precio, por el que a menudo tenía que pagar con la sangre de alguien o con su propia tranquilidad. Sus cumpleaños con frecuencia eran manchados en el momento en que recibía el primer regalo. Como resultado, siempre temía este día en lugar de disfrutarlo.

Pero este día Tao se las había arreglado para dejarle el primer regalo antes de que despertara. Dentro de la caja había una pequeña taza de té en una forma un tanto extraña y torcida. Le echó un vistazo y sonrió con orgullo. Hacía unos cuantos meses, Tao le había pedido permiso para unirse a una clase de cerámica para niños. Nunca se le había ocurrido que pudiera haber estado planeando hacer algo especial para su cumpleaños. Y esto era algo especial. Por primera vez alguien le había dado un regalo pensado realmente con el corazón. Al menos por este año su cumpleaños había empezado bien.

En el desayuno le dio las gracias al niño por la taza de té y se sentó revisando la lista de regalos que le habían enviado, los cuales Yoh acomodó perfectamente para que pudiera apreciarlos, seguido por su agenda del día de reuniones y lugares en los que debía estar. Extrañamente, el nombre de uno de los habituales dadores de regalos no estaba en la lista, e involuntariamente levantó la ceja.

—Este año no hay nada de parte de los rusos —dijo Yoh con su habitual rostro inexpresivo, como si conociera instantáneamente su tácita curiosidad.

Fei Long no hizo comentarios sobre el asunto y continuó bebiendo su té. Era simple curiosidad. Los rusos, o más bien su líder para ser exactos, siempre había hecho un claro esfuerzo por ganarse su aprobación, por lo que le colmaba de regalos e invitaciones que nunca aceptaba. Con los demás eran solo negocios. Con Arbatov, aunque no siempre hacía claras sus intenciones, el hombre parecía estar apuntando a otra cosa que aún tenía que averiguar. Y esto le hizo mantener su distancia simplemente para estar seguro. Aunque esto situaba muy alto a Arbatov en su lista en cuanto a términos de importancia, lo suficiente como para inquietarse cuando el regalo habitual de parte del hombre no llegó esa mañana. Tal vez sus subordinados habían olvidado recordárselo. O quizá simplemente había cambiado de opinión. Sin importar cual fuera la razón de alguna manera se sentía un poco… ¿decepcionado?

«Tonterías» se dijo Fei Long a sí mismo y rápidamente disipó tales pensamientos de su mente. No podía interesarle menos el hombre o su organización. Debía sentirse contento de que tuviera una cosa menos de que preocuparse.

* * *

El helicóptero aterrizó sobre un rascacielos en Macao. Liu Fei Long bajó elegantemente en su traje negro seguido por Yoh y el resto de sus guardaespaldas. Asistía a un almuerzo de negocios en Macao para escuchar algunas propuestas de inversión. Llegaba justo a tiempo, como de costumbre.

Fei Long se detuvo en silencio mientras abría la puerta y encontró la sala de banquetes completamente vacía. Miró su reloj y luego a Yoh, quien le dio una mirada perpleja, al menos en el grado más alto que su rostro inexpresivo lo permitía.

—Veo que tampoco te informaron. —Una voz familiar sonó desde atrás.

—¿Informarme qué? —preguntó Fei Long fríamente volteándose para encarar los llamativos ojos azules del hombre parado detrás de él.

—El banquete ha sido aplazado para el martes*. Yo tampoco lo sabía. —El ruso se encogió de hombros sin entusiasmo, con una mirada de tedio en su rostro—. Realmente, alguien tendrá que pagar por nuestros malditos viajes en helicóptero.

—Oh —respondió Fei Long pasivamente. ¡Qué maravilloso! Ahora no solo su viaje era una pérdida de tiempo, pero ¿por qué demonios tenían que dejar de informar a Arbatov también?

—Como sea, muero de hambre. ¿Qué te parece si te invito a almorzar? —preguntó Mikhail casualmente, como si fuera algo que hicieran regularmente cuando la realidad era que nunca habían compartido ni una sola comida en privado.

—¿Discúlpame? —Fei Long parpadeó dos veces mientras trataba de recordar desde cuando el ruso y él habían llegado a ser tan amigos como el tono y la actitud de este último lo sugería.

—Bueno, pensé que ya que estás aquí podríamos pasar el rato. Déjame mostrarte un poco mi Macao. Es una buena idea antes de invertir, ¿no?

—Creo que conozco Macao mejor que un ruso, gracias —respondió Fei Long. Él era chino incluso antes de que el ruso llegara a China. Él no «pasaba el rato» en cualquier lugar con alguien en quien no confiaba. Y ¿desde cuándo era su Macao de todos modos? En serio, este hombre era un presumido.

—No, no lo conoces. —El ruso se lo echó en cara, sonriendo como si estuviera completamente seguro del hecho y creyendo que él obviamente conocía algo mejor.

El comentario hizo a Fei Long dar la vuelta y dispararle una mirada mortal que bien pudo haber tallado un agujero decente en la pared. A veces no estaba seguro de si el hombre quería su amistad o un puñetazo en el rostro, aunque estaba empezando a creer que era lo último.

—Te invito a que me pruebes que estoy equivocado —añadió Mikhail con una sonrisa juguetona y con una ceja levantada—. Vamos, conozco un sitio donde sirven la mejor comida de la ciudad.

Fei Long lo pensó por un momento y le devolvió la sonrisa al hombre que declaraba a Macao como suyo, aunque esto no estaba demasiado lejos de ser cierto. Los rusos hacían más de la mitad de sus negocios en esta ciudad.

—Está bien. Tomaremos mi coche —respondió. Después de todo, no estaba en su naturaleza rechazar un desafío incluso aunque conociera los verdaderos motivos que escondía. Pero si iba a aceptarlo, sería bajo sus términos y condiciones.

—Sin autos, caminaremos. —Mikhail sonrió victorioso, obviamente orgulloso de sí mismo al conseguir lo que quería—. A menos, claro, que no estés preparado para el reto.

Fei Long respiró profundamente para evitar romperle los dientes al risueño bastardo. Mikhail quizá era un genio al lograr atraer su atención y ponerlo donde quería, pero sus tácticas sin duda no le acercaban demasiado a su objetivo, sin importar qué demonios fuera. A falta de una mejor palabra, el hombre era extremadamente molesto.

—Muy bien, así será. —Fei Long se encogió de hombros y se dirigió hacia el ascensor, indicándole a sus guardaespaldas dejarle solo para demostrarle al hombre que de ninguna manera estaba intimidado por la idea de caminar solo por Macao, algo que nunca antes había hecho en su vida y difícilmente podía imaginar a un hombre tan llamativo como Arbatov haciendo tal cosa.

Solos, en el ascensor descendiendo desde el piso cuarenta y cuatro del rascacielos, Mikhail con las manos en sus bolsillos comenzó a silbar para sí mismo. El silbido en realidad no le molestaba, pero el increíblemente alegre ánimo que el ruso desplegaba estaba en serio poniéndole los nervios de punta.

—Arbatov.

—Mikhail —insistió el hombre—. O puedes llamarme Misha si así lo prefieres.

Fei Long le devolvió la mirada al rostro sonriente en silencio por un breve momento, tratando de adivinar si su madre le había alimentado cuando era pequeño con leche contaminada con melanina o con demasiado vodka.

—Arbatov —repitió—. ¿Te importaría? —Y, de cualquier forma, ¿por qué demonios el maldito ascensor se demoraba tanto tiempo en descender?

—Por supuesto que no. ¿Preferirías escucharme cantar?

—NO prefiero escucharte cantar. —No podía evitar mirar al hombre con incredulidad. Para entonces ya estaba seguro de la respuesta a su pregunta anterior, vodka sin duda. Afortunadamente para él, el ascensor llegó a la planta baja, deteniéndose antes de que el hombre hiciera más intentos por entretenerle en un lugar donde no podía escapar.

—Por aquí —dijo el ruso mientras volteaba y caminaba por la calle, deteniéndose un momento para que su acompañante le alcanzara. Durante meses había intentado todo lo posible y lo inconcebible para poder tener la atención del hermoso Liu Fei Long. Y cuando la forma tradicional, es decir, el enviarle invitaciones y pedirle de manera cordial no dio resultado, tuvo que terminar preparando un gran plan que estratégicamente hiciera aparecer a Fei Long justo donde quería, incluyendo cancelar una gran reunión con corta antelación, que ciertamente no fue una cosa fácil de hacer, ni barata en cualquier caso. No perdía la cabeza por un hombre que apenas conocía, incluso aunque se tratara de alguien tan extraordinario como Liu Fei Long. Pero rendirse simplemente no estaba en su naturaleza. Conseguía lo que quería. Siempre lo hacía. Este día estaba un poco más cerca de su objetivo. El objeto de su obsesión estaba a solo unos cuantos metros de su alcance. Pero aún era demasiado pronto para tomar esa belleza perfecta, a menos que, por supuesto, solo quisiera una prueba de esta exótica flor. Sin embargo, la flor más preciosa de todas las de Hong Kong era mucho más de lo que parecía. Solo un idiota dejaría pasar la oportunidad de admirar ese tesoro en todo su esplendor —con la guardia baja, completamente desnudo.

La caminata fue moderadamente larga e incluyó varias vueltas por algunas callejuelas ocultas y tranquilas llenas de pequeñas tiendas y restaurantes. Mikhail tenía las manos en los bolsillos mientras caminaba junto a él, manteniendo su distancia a solo un brazo de longitud pero nunca lo suficientemente cerca como para invadir su espacio personal y hacerle sentir incómodo. Lo extraño acerca de Mikhail Arbatov era que siempre demostraba su interés públicamente, pero al mismo tiempo nunca cruzaba la línea. Esto le hacía un poco misterioso porque nunca se sabía si el hombre era verdaderamente respetable, o si simplemente esperaba el momento adecuado para atacar; además no podía precisar con claridad si su interés era obtener ventajas en los negocios o algo más personal. Físicamente, Mikhail Arbatov era sin lugar a dudas un espectáculo para la vista, y no le hubiera importado probar ese ruso manjar. Pero sus intenciones eran cuestionables, como la de cada uno de los otros mafiosos en su camino y prefería no involucrarse más allá de los negocios.

—Aquí estamos. —El hombre se detuvo e identificó el lugar al que proclamaba como el de «la mejor comida de la ciudad».

—¿Aquí? —repitió Fei Long con la boca ligeramente abierta mientras miraba de arriba a abajo el viejo edificio que parecía más pequeño que su baño. Era un restaurante diminuto con solo unas cuantas mesas y una fila de personas esperando que parecía nunca acabar.

—Espérame aquí. Déjame conseguir una mesa —dijo el ruso mientras entraba y desaparecía por unos minutos antes de asomar la cabeza e indicarle que entrara. Fei Long lo seguía distraídamente mientras trataba de comprender la situación. No era como si nunca antes hubiese visto un pequeño restaurante de fideos en la calle, pero ser traído allí por un hombre que vestía trajes de alta costura como Mikhail Arbatov y que conducía los mejores Lamborghinis era algo que jamás podría llegar a comprender. El hombre incluso parecía muy a gusto sentado en un taburete de madera en una mesa tan vieja que casi podía pertenecer a un museo, llamando a una camarera en voz alta, en un fluido cantonés.

Una mujer de mediana edad que parecía ser la propietaria apareció para darles la bienvenida. Miró a Fei Long y después le dio a Mikhail una sonrisa astuta.

—Ahhh veo que trajiste una cita, Mickey, eres un semental. —La señora, que parecía tener un apodo para el mafioso más poderoso en Macao, levantó sus dos pulgares y se rio.

—No es una cita, mamá. Es un amigo —corrigió Mikhail rápidamente, asegurándose de que sus palabras fueran escuchadas fuertes y claras como para no recibir un tiro en la cabeza de parte del hombre sentado al otro lado de la mesa.

—Oh, cállate. Deberías estar orgulloso —continuó la mujer, obviamente orgullosa del mafioso que le llamaba «mamá», sin mostrar siquiera rastro de preocupación por decirle a un hombre que asesinaba para ganarse la vida que se «callara».

—¿Grande o pequeño? —El ruso rápidamente volteó a preguntarle en un intento por cambiar de tema.

—¿Qué? —Él casi tuvo que sacudir la cabeza para asegurarse de que realmente había entendido el cantonés en el que le estaba hablando.

—Aquí solo sirven una cosa. Puedes elegir un tazón grande o un tazón pequeño —explicó Mikhail.

—... ¿Pequeño? —Por primera vez en años respondió con una clara incertidumbre en su tono de voz. Por un lado, porque nunca había comido en un lugar como este, por el otro... ¿ _estaba hablando en serio_?

Al poco tiempo su almuerzo llegó. Era un tazón de sopa de fideos con rodajas de cerdo a la barbacoa y wontons de camarones, una de las comidas más ordinarias y comunes que se hacían en China. Pero admitió que la sopa olía bastante bien. Mikhail tomó dos pares de palillos del recipiente sobre la mesa que no tenían envoltura y le entregó un par.

—¿Están siquiera limpios? —No quería parecer difícil, pero no pudo evitar preguntar.

—¿A quién le importa? —Mikhail se encogió de hombros—. A mi modo de ver, tú y yo somos más propensos a morir baleados que por unos palillos sucios.

La mano de Fei Long se detuvo en el aire al escuchar una de las filosofías más extrañas que jamás había escuchado de parte de un mafioso. Pero era extraordinariamente cierta.

—Tienes razón —consintió tranquilamente y cogió los fideos con los palillos antes de situarlos en la cuchara llena de sopa.

—No, no, no, no. —El ruso rápidamente le interrumpió—. Así no es como se debe comer una buena sopa de fideos. ¿De verdad eres chino?

—¡¿Qué?! —Estuvo a punto de derramar su sopa mientras lo escuchaba. Por primera vez en su vida era acusado de no ser chino, y por un ruso, para tal caso.

—Comes los fideos con los palillos para obtener todo el sabor y sentir la textura y DESPUÉS sorbes la sopa con tu cuchara —dictó el hombre de rubios cabellos y azules ojos que creía ser más chino de lo que él era.

Como si esto no fuera suficientemente claro, incluso le mostró cómo hacerlo.

—La forma en que la comida llega a tu lengua significa todo, así como necesitas una costosa copa de fino cristal para disfrutar de un buen vino. —De esta forma continuó explicando.

Esta vez, Fei Long se le quedó mirando con asombro. La extraordinaria excusa para sorber los fideos directamente del tazón tenía algo que ver con esto, pero sobre todo el ver a Mikhail Arbatov comiendo sopa de fideos de «manera callejera» fue lo que le cogió fuera de base. No obstante, hacía sonar todo esto como una buena teoría. Y por alguna extraña razón sintió de humor para experimentar.

—Creo que tienes razón —dijo después de seguir el ejemplo del otro hombre. Tuvo que admitir que sabían un poco mejor al comerlos de esta manera—. Este caldo es extraordinario —exclamó. Estaba mejor que cualquier sopa de fideos que hubiese probado antes y podía fácilmente ser aclamada como la mejor comida de la ciudad, justo como el ruso lo había afirmado—. ¿Vienes aquí a menudo?

—Lo suficiente como para que me reserve siempre una mesa. —Mikhail sonrió con orgullo—. Y siempre me da dos rebanadas extras de cerdo.

Fei Long no pudo evitar mirar al otro hombre con total asombro. Estaba viendo a Mikhail Arbatov lleno de orgullo por recibir dos rodajas de cerdo extras cuando el hombre tenía suficiente dinero como para comprar cerdo para alimentar a un país de África.

—¿Así que si te doy dos de mis rebanadas de cerdo me dejarás usar tus rutas? —No podo evitar bromear.

—Para eso se necesitarán tres —respondió Mikhail, extendiendo su mano para alcanzar la carne en el tazón de Fei Long.

—Ni siquiera lo pienses. —Rápidamente defendió su tazón con los palillos y rio divertido. A pesar de todos sus esfuerzos por no tratar de involucrarse, el hombre tenía algo que le hacía sentir a gusto en su compañía y estaba empezando a disfrutar su nueva experiencia en Macao.

Mikhail repentinamente se encontró conteniendo el aliento por la vista que tenía delante de él. Una de las cosas que el gran Liu Fei Long de Baishe quizá nunca podría llegar a saber era lo impresionante que se veía cuando reía y el efecto que esto tenía en los demás. Era la primera vez que lo veía. Y por un minuto sintió como si su corazón hubiese sido golpeado por algo lo suficientemente potente como para noquearlo. A pesar de su usualmente fría y cruel apariencia, había un costado bastante apacible que surgía solo cuando bajaba la guardia. Estaba empezando a preguntarse si era prudente continuar la búsqueda de la rara flor. Liu Fei Long no solo era enloquecedoramente hermoso, también era peligrosamente adictivo y indudablemente tenía espinas.

Después del almuerzo, Mikhail le preguntó si quería ir a la Plaza del Senado, y, sintiéndose un poco aventurero tras haber probado los mejores fideos de la ciudad, aceptó. Había visto muchas veces la famosa plaza desde la ventana de su coche, pero aún no había encontrado un buen motivo para darle una visita a fondo. Y parecía una buena idea hacerlo por el resto del día.

Pronto llegaron a la plaza tras un corto viaje en taxi. Era la primera vez que caminaba en las hermosas aceras portuguesas del famoso sitio turístico. Mikhail, que la conocía perfectamente, le llevó desde la fuente hasta las ruinas de la Catedral de San Pablo, deteniéndose en medio del camino para explicarle algunos datos históricos de la zona. Terminaron su caminata de regreso en la fuente, comiendo las famosas tartas de huevo de Macao que habían comprado en el camino de regreso mientras observaban a la multitud pasando de largo. Ver a personas caminando tomadas de la mano con una sonrisa en el rostro era sorprendentemente relajante. Por un momento, pudo creer fácilmente que el mundo era agradable y no el sucio y cruel lugar que sabía era. Este era un buen día. No podía recordar la última vez que se había sentido tan relajado, algo que no creía fuera posible especialmente en compañía de un hombre como Mikhail Arbatov.

—Estoy impresionado. —Fei Long le felicitó. Después de todo, el hombre lo merecía.

—Dame más tiempo y te llevaré al cielo. —El ruso le dio una sonrisa seductora.

—Podrías descubrir que no soy fácil de complacer —rio del comentario—. Y por lo general soy yo el que toma las riendas. —Se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo un poco coqueto, pero Mikhail no era el único que sabía cómo cazar.

—Adelante —respondió Mikhail. La lujuria en sus ojos era cada vez más evidente mientras proseguía—. Pero déjame decirte algo, si pisas mi acelerador, llegaremos hasta el final. —Estaba dispuesto a tener a Fei Long de cualquier manera, y su acelerador ya había alcanzado sus límites—. Y te advierto, yo no soy un Sedán.

Fei Long sintió a su corazón acelerarse al imaginar todo el poder que podía desatar un hombre tan agresivamente bien constituido. Mikhail Arbatov era el tipo de hombre que aún tenía que experimentar. Y estaba empezando a preguntarse realmente que había bajo su capó.

Justo cuando estaba deliberando si aceptaba o no toda esa potencia aunque fuera para una simple prueba, comenzó a llover. Y segundos más tarde paso de ser una lluvia ligera a un fuerte aguacero que les empapó mientras corrían por un pequeño pasillo cercano para refugiarse debajo de una puerta de un edificio apenas lo suficientemente grande para los dos.

Mikhail observó como esos largos y delicados dedos reunían los mojados hilos de ébano, retirándolos de aquel hermoso rostro. Estaba lo suficientemente cerca para ver las gotas de agua descansando en las inusualmente largas pestañas que enmarcaban los alargados ojos, brillando como joyas. No sabía que su corazón podía latir tan rápido y tan violentamente por algo tan trivial. Por primera vez en su vida, sintió qué era estar a merced de alguien. Fei Long era la única, única cosa que deseaba hasta el punto de volverse loco.

Al darse cuenta de que estaba siendo observado, Fei Long volteó y le miró fijamente a los ojos. En respuesta, el hombre no tuvo intención alguna en ocultar su interés y continuó mirándole. Aunque sabía muy bien que el ruso era perfectamente capaz de engañar y que en sus negocios podía ser tan insensible como lo eran sus propios negocios, en ese momento el hombre delante de él no parecía estar ocultando algo. Mikhail estaba siendo honesto, al menos con él.

—Sabes, no eres exactamente lo que me imaginaba —admitió Fei Long con una apacible sonrisa.

—Tendrás que hacerlo más a menudo.

—¿Hacer qué?

—Imaginarme —respondió suavemente. En realidad estaba sin aliento por tratar de permanecer calmado y compuesto, especialmente por la idea de que Fei Long secretamente pensara en él en privado.

—¿Así?¿Con esas migajas en el rostro? —rio y acercó su mano hasta los rastros de tarta de huevo en la mejilla del otro hombre.

El corazón de Mikhail se saltó unos cuantos latidos cuando el delicado dedo tocó su rostro. Agarró la mano de Fei Long con la suya y dulcemente lamió las migajas de su dedo. La esbelta mano se resistió un poco al principio, pero al final le permitió sujetarla y besar el interior de su palma, que era tan suave como la piel de un bebé.

—Este tiene que ser el postre más delicioso que jamás he probado —murmuró, sosteniendo todavía la mano del otro hombre, sin ninguna intención de soltarla.

—Tienes otra en tu labio —sonrió Fei Long. No sabía lo que estaba haciendo o por qué alcanzo con su mano los dorados cabellos que se habían vuelto más rizados por la lluvia y lo acercó hasta sus labios. Todo comenzó con un contacto suave que pronto evolucionó en una emocionante lucha por el dominio. Al ser más grande que él, Mikhail le había clavado en la puerta con su peso, su fuerte y pesado pecho hubiese podido aplastar sus pulmones si hubiera sido más débil. Si hubiera permitido que esto llegara más lejos, no tenía dudas de que el hombre era capaz de encender su cama. Una propuesta tentadora, pero una para la que aún no estaba listo.

—No tan rápido, Mikhail Arbatov —advirtió Fei Long con una sonrisa juguetona mientras detenía la mano del otro hombre que empezaba a deshacer sus botones.

—No puedo ir más despacio —contestó él, mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante en un intento desesperado por capturar esos labios tan deliciosamente suaves y cálidos que podía devorar completamente.

—Tendrás que hacerlo —confirmó Fei Long, halando al otro hombre de los cabellos—. O esta será la última vez que estarás tan cerca de mí.

Mikhail se detuvo y consideró la que tenía que ser la más dura proposición que tuviera que determinar. Fei Long estaba demandando su auto control, algo que no sabía que tenía hasta que conoció al hombre parado en frente suyo. Era increíble cómo un hombre podía cambiar su vida de semejante forma con solo unas cuantas palabras.

—¿Siempre juegas así con tus hombres? —preguntó Mikhail mientras retrocedía en contra de su voluntad, tratando obviamente de recomponerse.

Fei Long simplemente le dio una sinuosa sonrisa mientras tomaba su celular y llamaba él mismo un coche. Ya era hora de terminar el día. Quedarse por más tiempo sería arriesgar demasiado.

De repente una limusina negra apareció desde una esquina. Parecía que los hombres de Fei Long les habían seguido secretamente los pasos desde el principio. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que el hombre nunca había confiado en él ni por un solo segundo, lo que explicaba por qué sentía la necesidad de acortar su compromiso. Aunque estaba decepcionado, no pudo dejar de admirar al hombre. Era, después de todo, el gran Liu Fei Long de Baishe. Si no hubiese sido así de brillante no le hubiese deseado tanto.

—¿Conoces la vieja costumbre china sobre el pagar por la comida de alguien? —Fei Long volteó antes de entrar en el coche.

—Recuérdamela —respondió el ruso con una maliciosa sonrisa.

—Te debo un almuerzo, Mikhail.

* * *

Fei Long llegó a su penthouse en la noche tras un paseo en helicóptero desde Macao. Después de la cena, Tao situó una caja de papel sobre su mesa. En ella había nueve tartas de huevo que aún estaban calientes, como si hubiesen sido recién sacadas del horno. Y la nota que la acompañaba decía:

 _«Feliz cumpleaños_

 _a el más delicioso_

 _postre que he probado._

 _Tuyo,_

 _M. Arbatov»._

A Liu Fei Long usualmente no le gustaban los postres. Pero una sonrisa embelleció su hermoso rostro esa noche cuando vio las doradas tartas de huevo en esa caja. Este bien podría ser el regalo más barato que había recibido en su vida, pero sería uno que siempre recordaría.

* * *

Nota: Como se darán cuenta si leen el fic original, cambié los días mencionados en él (domingo y lunes, respectivamente) para que coincidieran con la fecha del cumpleaños del dragón este 2016.

Eso es todo, gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado :).


End file.
